Cassius
Cassius, a competitor robot from the second and third series, was a wedge-shaped robot from Stowmarket in Suffolk. Its main weapon was a forward-hinged flipping ram which had enough power to overturn even many of the house robots. Cassius reached the Grand Final in Series 2, where it placed second overall after being pitted by Panic Attack in the final battle. Although not the first robot to attempt it, Cassius was the first robot to successfully use a self-righting mechanism, or srimech. When Sir Killalot flipped it over during the Pinball trial, Cassius used its flipping arm to throw itself back over onto its wheels, which allowed it to score some more points. Since then, the srimech became something of a Robot Wars essential. After its successful run in Series 2, the team rebuilt it as Cassius 2, with new translucent and more angled armour, a wider and more powerful flipper (a flip-up paddle according to its statistics in Series 3) and a brand new rear weapon; a ¾ metre-length pnuematic spike at the back, powerful enough to catapult the whole robot out of the pit if it were to fall in backwards (this was never actually seen on-screen). Besides these more obvious changes, it had some more subtle differences between the original, too. It was much faster and lighter than the original, and was equipped with a unique variable air suspension system which it would use to adjust its ground clearance mid-fight, adjusting between speed (higher clearance) and battle (lower clearance) modes. Unfortunately, it fell relatively early in Series 3 after some skillful driving from Pussycat caused it to reverse straight into the pit. Cassius was created by former children's TV presenter Rex Garrod. He was very much a sporting person, and would prefer to attack a house robot rather than a competitor that had already been beaten. Cassius was retired after Series 3, but competed in live circuits for a while afterwards as Cassius 3, which looked more like Chaos 2. Both the original Cassius and Cassius 2, now returned to its original form, still appear as static display robots at the annual Debenham robot rumbles, alongside The Steel Avenger, Stinger, Chaos 2 and other famous competitor robots that are now retired. Robot History Series 2 In the Gauntlet, Cassius whizzed straight past the Sentinel and Dead Metal to claim the fastest run in the heat, and scored the second goal in the trial. After pushing Wizard into the PPZ in the semi-final, Cassius went after the house robots. It did the same after flipping Loco in the final - it attacked Dead Metal, Shunt and Matilda, finally flipping Matilda like Recyclopse did in Series 1. Eventually it ganged up on by the house robots and knocked into the pit, but had already won the battle and the heat. Cassius went through the brick wall in the Semi-Final Gauntlet, but was pushed back by Shunt. It spent the rest of the time going round in circles. The distance of 5.15 metres was sufficient to pass through to the Trial, where it whizzed into the bricks and the barrels, but got stuck on a brick. It was then picked up by Sir Killalot and turned upside down. It then used its flipping mechanism to perform a somersault and right itself, much to the delight of the watchers. This was the first succesful appearance of the self-righting mechanism. By now, Cassius had become the favourites to win the Series since the demise of Mortis in Semi Final 1. It tossed Haardvark onto its back to win the Arena fight, and progressed into the Grand Final. Cassius was drawn against the reigning champion, Roadblock. Roadblock got beneath Cassius and pushed it. Cassius got stuck on the side of Roadblock, but fell off after driving round in circles. Cassius was then turned over by Sir Killalot again, and it used its pnuematic ram to flip itself back onto its wheels, allowing it to continue the fight. Meanwhile, Roadblock had got stuck in the PPZ. Cassius came in, got underneath Roadblock, and turned it onto its side for the win. In the Grand Final, Cassius got under Panic Attack but could not flip it. On the second attempt at driving at each other, Panic Attack drove straight over Cassius, landing on its wheels. The robots drove around, and then Panic Attack charged Cassius, pitting it to claim the title. Series 3 The first round for Cassius 2 was a grudge match against Dundee, who were behind Loco in Series 2. In this fight the robots kept avoiding each other, but Cassius 2 finally slid beneath Dundee and threw it over with its powerful new flip-up paddle. It then attacked Matilda, before being itself attacked by Shunt. The second round drew it against Pussycat. Cassius 2 started quickly and smashed into Pussycat, knocking it over. Pussycat attacked and bounced over Cassius 2, with Cassius 2 then used its new pnuematic spike, knocking Pussycat over a short distance. It then reversed at Pussycat, which dodged the attack, so Cassius 2 ended up in the pit. The pnuematic anti-pit spike didn't work because it fell in at the wrong angle, effectively trapping it. This shock elimination of the previous series' runner-up was one of the most major upsets in the Third Wars. Cassius 2 was intended to represent the UK in the Third Wars International Championship, but was unable to compete, so Razer fought - and won - in its place. Results |} |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 5 *Losses: 3 Series Record *Series 1: Entered with Recyclopse *Series 2: Runner-up *Series 3: Heat, Round 2 (Cassius 2) *Series 4-7: Did not enter Honours Category:UK Series competitors Category:UK Grand Finalists Category:UK Semi-Finalists Category:Series 2 Seeds Category:Best Design Nominees Category:Best Engineered Nominees Category:Robots in The Combat Robot Hall of Fame Category:Robots in Advanced Destruction Category:UK Runners-up Category:Robots from Suffolk Category:Robots that debuted in Series 2 Category:Robots that have flipped Matilda Category:Robots with alternate versions Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses